Separación
by ZafiroKristalino
Summary: Izumi se pregunta porque sus padres se separaron, quiere saberlo y va a ver a Zuko llevándose una sorpresa ¿Como no se dio cuenta que el moreno había tenido que ver con eso? Jetko


**Separación.**

**Resumen: **Izumi se pregunta porque sus padres se separaron, quiere saberlo y va a ver a Zuko llevándose una sorpresa ¿Como no se dio cuenta que el moreno había tenido que ver con eso? Jetko

_**Los personajes de ATLA no me pertenecen. **_

.

Mi nombre es Izumi, soy la heredera al trono de la nación del fuego e hija única del Señor del fuego Zuko y de Mai, su ex esposa ¿Por donde puedo comenzar? Yo tenía quince años cuando mis padres se separaron, mamá se fue del palacio pero yo creo que ellos se habían separado hace mucho tiempo, desde que tengo dos años note que ellos no dormían en la misma habitación como el resto de los padres, pero en ese momento creí que era porque el palacio tenía muchas habitaciones y ellos no querían ocupar una con tantas, en estos momentos me gustaría tener esa dulce inocencia.

No peleaban nunca y yo creí que era porque todo estaba bien, otro error, ellos no peleaban porque jamás hablaban ni se pedían o exigían nada, era como que que si el otro no existiera.

Yo nací cuando mis padres aun eran jóvenes, no me puedo quejar de papá, siempre ha estado conmigo aunque no estuviera con mamá.

Yo realmente creí que siempre sería así, que papá y mamá estarían en el palacio ignorándose, pero hace unos cuantos días paso lo que me temía: mamá se fue. Realmente no sabía porque, yo había entendido recientemente que ellos eran un "matrimonio de adorno", afuera daban la sensación de matrimonio perfecto pero dentro del palacio era como que si estuvieran solteros y solo yo los tuviera atado el uno con el otro, pero ¿Porque se había ido? ¿Que había derramado la gota del vaso? ¿Papá se iba a casar de nuevo?

Mamá se había ido recientemente y yo tenía mil y un pensamientos confusos y estaba preocupada, realmente necesitaba hablar con papá. Camine hacia su habitación, realmente no sabía que pasaría luego, jamás había visto a papá con otra chica y dudaba que se fuera casar de nuevo solo para volver a ignorarse totalmente. Fruncí mi ceño mientras estaba en frente de la puerta, papá podía estar ocupado respondiendo cartas o con sus deberes, yo no debería molestarlo. Quería que papá fuera sincero conmigo y que me dijera porque había terminado formalmente y en el papel decía que estaba soltero de nuevo, de alguna forma. Mi papá es guapo, _se_ muy bien que hay muchas chicas suspirando por él, incluso en mi aula hay algunas chicas que suspiran por él _¡Por mi papá!_¡Que horror!

Aunque ahora mismo creo que mamá y papá se cansaron de fingir que se querían, si papá estaba más tiempo con Jet que con ella y eso que Jet solo es parte de su guardia, pero jamás les he prestado demasiada atención.

Tratando de borrar mis pensamientos tome la manija con una mano y respire profundo, en mi mente pasaron cientos de posibilidades de nuestra charla, que iba a decir yo y él como reaccionaría, en el peor de los casos me diría que estaba ocupado y que viniera más tarde, en el mejor de los casos hablaríamos normalmente y yo conseguiría la información que quería rápidamente.

Obviamente nada me preparó para lo que vi al abrir la puerta.

-¿¡Papá?!- grite incrédula al verlo en una posición bastante comprometida con el moreno, ambos estaban acostados en la cama tapados hasta la cintura pero estaban _abrazados_ y se notaba demasiado bien que habían estado besándose antes de que yo entrara o incluso podía decirse que habían terminado recientemente una "actividad", ambos estaban perlados por el sudor y yo sabía muy bien lo que habían estado haciendo a juzgar por las marcas que había en el cuello de mi papá y ligeras marcas de rasguños en la espalda del moreno.

-¿Izumi?- murmuro al verme asombrado mientras sus mejillas se cubrían de rojo, Jet solo me miraba con una ceja alzada sin decir nada.

-Pero...- balbucee antes de cerrar la puerta y salir corriendo por el pasillo, creí escuchar un "¡Puedo explicarlo!" pero no estaba segura. Creo que no me detuve hasta llegar al jardín, sabía que papá tardaría en venir a buscarme. Yo estaba en shock y muy confundida, _mi papá sale con el ex libertador, mi papá sale con un chico ¿¡Mi papá sale con Jet?!_ Muchos pensamientos se me mezclaban y no sabía como procesarlos, me pregunté cuando había empezado esto y me sentía tan tonta ¿Como es que no me había dado cuenta antes? Todas las pistas estaban ahí a la vista y jamás me había dado cuenta.

Recordé fugazmente la vez que Jet había llegado a nuestras vidas, o por lo menos en la vida del palacio porque sospechó que en la vida de papá estuvo antes de volverse Señor del Fuego.

_Una niña de seis años jugaba al lado del trono mientras Zuko acariciaba su cabello, iba a recibir a un soldado que quería hablar con él, habían pasado nueve años desde que la guerra había terminado. Izumi noto que sus padre abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver quien era y que una sonrisa que jamás había visto se formaba en su rostro._

_-Hola Lee ¿O debería decir Zuko?- dijo un moreno desconocido para la niña que tenía un trigo en la boca y se cruzaba de brazos._

_-¡Jet! tu...- Zuko no termino de decir nada mientras se paraba y prácticamente corría hacia el moreno confundiendo un poco a la niña, el chico desconocido rodeo con sus brazos al aun joven Señor del fuego mientras este enterraba su rostro en su pecho._

_-Hola- murmuro con dulzura acariciando el cabello negro, la niña miraba la escena sin entender nada._

_-Dijeron... tu estabas muerto Jet, todos me dijeron que estabas muerto... tu- balbuceaba el más pálido mientras acariciaba el rostro ajeno como que si no creyera que esa persona estuviera aquí a su lado -Pasaron nueve años Jet- el moreno suspiro y acaricio la mejilla del otro con dulzura._

_-Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero mirate, casi puedo recordar como que si fuera ayer lo que pasamos en Ba Sing Se y ya convertido en el Señor del fuego, con una hija y... casado- murmuro lo último con algo de amargura, el rostro del más pálido también demostró tristeza, al parecer ambos habían olvidado que la niña seguía ahí._

_-Pero habían pasado ya tres años Jet, todos me dijeron que estabas muerto... yo... creí- Zuko bajo la mirada apenado -Lamento no haber esperado más- susurro más el moreno solo lo abrazó acercándolo lo más posible a él._

_-Supongo que yo también tarde un poco- Rió entre dientes mientras se quitaba el trigo de la boca y apoyaba la frente en el otro, ambos se sonrieron y..._

_-¿Quien es él papi?- la voz de la niña los interrumpió haciéndolos separarse, Zuko sonrió nerviosamente pasándose la mano por el cabello._

_-El es Jet Izumi, un amigo de Ba Sing Se, creo que yo puedo encargarme de esto solo, puedes ir con Mai- mando. La niña hizo una mueca mientras suspiraba y saludaba con la mano para luego irse, preguntándose porque querría hablar a solas con su amigo, la niña supuso que eran uno de esos temas aburridos y sonrió feliz de no tener que escucharlos._

Suspire al recordar eso y me pregunté como pude no darme cuenta, desde que él había llegado a nuestras vidas papá estaba más feliz y mamá parecía algo molesta con eso.

Incluso ellos dos habían viajado juntos muchas veces, siempre había creído que era por que Jet era parte de su guardia y ahora era muy obvio de que no.

_-Papi ¿Porque esta vez no me llevas? ¡Hemos ido juntos muchas veces a Ba Sing Se!- decía la niña de ahora ocho años, su padre al parecer se iba de viaje y ella no podría ir._

_-Pero tío Iroh esta en el palacio, no puedes dejarlo solo Izumi- dijo Zuko acariciando con dulzura su cabeza, la niña hizo un puchero._

_-¡Quiero ir contigo!- dijo alzando sus brazos y haciendo reír al maestro fuego._

_-Te quedaras con Iroh ¿Esta bien? Te prometo que volveré en cuanto pueda, solo son tres semanas a lo sumo e incluso pueden ser menos- dijo con dulzura, la niña asintió rendida, en la puerta apareció el moreno que los veía con una ceja alzada._

_-¡Jet ira contigo!- se quejo ella y en ese momento no había entendido por que su padre se sonrojo, pero en seguida le quito importancia. Jet rió divertido._

_-Creo que es obvio, no puedo dejar a Zuko viajar solo, soy parte de su guardia- dijo ingeniosamente mientras la niña se cruzaba de brazos._

_-Espero que te diviertas sobrino- Iroh dijo mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de su nieta-sobrina, Zuko frunció el ceño y le dio una mirada de advertencia mientras el ex general reía y Jet rodaba los ojos divertido._

_-Yo me asegurare de eso- dijo Jet sonriendo mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Zuko haciendo que este se sonrojara, Izumi no había podido entender que esa oración tenía doble sentido_

Me senté al lado del lago dándole migajas a los patos-tortuga, Jet siempre había sido cariñoso con mi padre, a veces los había visto abrazarse o riendo juntos, agarrándose de las manos alguna vez pero cuando no sabían que estaba ahí.

_-Ella aun es pequeña, solo tiene diez años- Izumi escuchaba una conversación de su padre con el moreno pegada a la puerta sin ver que estaban haciendo._

_-Lo se, lo lamento por haberme enojado contigo, se muy bien que no quieres lastimarla- escuchó a voz de Jet y no entendió de que estaban hablando._

_-Realmente lo siento, a veces creo que si hubiera sido mas paciente...- por alguna razón su padre se había callado en la mitad de la oración._

_-No, esta bien, ella es genial... ahora tienes una heredera al trono y cuando crezca podrás explicarle- dijo luego de unos segundos el moreno._

_._

_Izumi de once años miraba trepada a un árbol como su padre y Jet se enfrentaban con las espadas, ambos estaban practicando desde hacia rato. Al final fue victoria para Zuko, la niña rió divertida porque sabía que la primera vez la había ganado el moreno, ella esperaba que Jet se molestara o algo por el estilo pero el moreno solo miró con ojos maliciosos a su padre confundiendola completamente._

_-Ya veras que podré dominarte esta noche- dijo con esa sonrisa arrogante, Izumi se preguntó si volverían a pelear a la noche. Pero Zuko se sonrojo furioso._

_-¡Idiota!- grito mientras el moreno reía y se acercaba abrazándolo con dulzura y murmurando algo en su oído que la niña no escuchó pero hizo que su padre se sonrojara mucho más y se mordiera el labio. Jet le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla para curiosidad de la niña._

_._

_-¡O vamos!_

_-¡No!_

_Izumi pasaba por el pasillo y escuchó a ambos peleándose y se acercó curiosa._

_-Fuimos hace poco Jet- susurro su padre sonrojado._

_-Vamos bebe, no es tan difícil para ti- dijo sonriendo el moreno mientras se acercaba, Zuko estaba cruzado de brazos tratando de mantener su decisión._

_-¿Que hacen?- dijo la niña, ambos saltaron asombrados y Zuko la miró asustado._

_-¿Desde hace cuanto estas ahí?- murmuro mientra miraba de reojo al moreno._

_-Recién- dijo Izumi sonriendo sin entender porque su padre parecía aliviado._

Y ahora... esto. Bueno, jamás los encontré besándose, es decir, no me lo esperaba. Se que Jet y mamá se odiaban y que a ella no le había gustado que papá lo pusiera a vivir en el palacio y como su guardia, ahora yo sabía porque, era muy obvio todo esto y seguramente esto tenía que ver con que se hubieran separado.

-¿Podemos hablar?- me sobresalte al escuchar la voz de papá al lado mio, me di vuelta a mirarlo y asentí levemente, el suspiró sentándose al lado mio.

-¿Porque no me lo dijiste antes?- dije curiosa, él suspiro.

-Tu madre lo sabía... habíamos acordado que a los quince años te lo explicaría y esa era la fecha para separarnos tu madre y yo, Mai supo de lo mio con Jet cuando nos casamos, ella me convenció de que si estaba muerto podría olvidarlo... pero no pude y nuestro matrimonio se fue deteriorando, tu eras lo único que nos unía y cuando eras una niña apareció Jet... y todo se puso de cabeza, él sabía quien era y estaba ahí. Izumi... yo le mentí de quien era, ni siquiera le dije mi nombre, él odiaba a los maestros fuegos con toda su alma... y aun así esta aquí, estuvo aquí durante años. Puede que sea difícil para ti verlo como alguien más de la familia, pero trata de hacerlo por mi- él me miraba a los ojos y tomo una de mis manos -Hubo pocas cosas en la vida que te negué, no puedo elegir entre él y tu, traté de mantener a tu madre a tu lado el tiempo que pude. Pero ahora realmente _necesito_ que entiendas, _no puedes _abandonarme por eso, yo le amo y jamás te he quitado nada que amas, Izumi, _por favor_\- creo que saben que me sentía como en una encrucijada, papá había soltado todo y sin anestesia ¡Es decir! Yo debería estar enojada, furiosa porque hubiera estado en una relación secreta por años a mis espaldas, no importaba que mamá lo supiera ¡Debería estar enojada! Pero mientras me miraba con esos profundos ojos dorados no pude evitar bajar la mirada y mirar de reojo a Jet que estaba apoyado en un árbol mirándome seriamente.

-Esta bien... me costara, pero puedo no puedo odiarte, si él te hace feliz...- yo suspire y él me sonrió acariciando mi cabello -Pero si te lastima lo haré asado- no pude evitar decirlo mientras ambos reían.

-Yo no creo que pueda hacer mucho siendo una comida pero varias veces he probado a tu padre- dijo de pronto una voz conocida para ambos haciendo sonrojar a mi padre y a mi por el doble sentido.

-¡Jet!- se quejó mi padre enseguida parándose haciéndolo reír, el moreno se acercó y lo beso profundamente haciéndome sonrojar y mirar para otro lado.

-¿Y para cuando mi hermanito?- dije divertida mientras ambos me miraban sorprendidos.

.

**Creo que Izumi estuvo en dos one-shot, es de la leyenda de Korra XD ¿En la nación del fuego existe ley de divorcio? XD Ya, otro Jetko... aunque debería estar estudiando. **


End file.
